


Such a Bad Day

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's reaction to one of the Earthquakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/gifts).



They really were ruing the choices of names on the volcanoes, Emily thought. She hurried from Admin over to the Met tower, to get a better view of the situation. Apparently, Tarvi's team had not been able to adequately predict the latest temblors, prompting yet more unrest through the young colony.

"Ezra, you're manning things today?" Emily asked as she slid inside, a quick tap on the shoulders of the young man in her way to get his attention. He quickly stepped aside, letting her get to the readout panel with the sharply sketched seismic disturbance.

"Better me than most," he told her dourly. "I can make the yappers stop and think when they come demanding explanations."

Emily stopped, considered the terrain map, and then looked at him. "What did we lose this time?"

Ezra looked up at her, and she could see he was trying to decide how to make sure he phrased it just right. "Pierre might have to find a few new ingredients in his dishes. One of the last Earth-only greenhouses was a complete loss. The agro types don't think they can save the berries or the herbs being cultivated there, though there is hope for the shrubs."

Emily took that loss with the stolid acceptance of the governor of a planet thought doomed. "Any life lost, Ezra?"

"No, for once the short that did go out was understood and heeded." Ezra shook his head though. "We do need to move the agros from there back to here. Thread's due."

Emily nodded, and drew herself up. "I'll see to it." She would; this world wasn't taking any more from her she could stop from happening. They had made it too far to give up, not that humanity had been much good at that, despite the whingers.


End file.
